


Don't leave me, please

by Missy3000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Near Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: And then Keith saw the blood soaking through the blue armor and it dawned on him. Lance wouldn’t stand up. He stretched out his hand and the he ran. Lance’s body was in his arms in a second. The weakness terrified him..or: Lance gets injured and Keith stops functioning





	Don't leave me, please

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to I'll be good while writing this and was inspired from the animatic from hypnotic tree to that song.  
> It is a lot of just pain and probably not really realistic.  
> Sorry for that.  
> But I guess... I hope you enjoy it?  
> -Missy

He screamed.  
The fire was still roaring, the others were running towards him. But he just stood there. Waiting for something to happen. Because something had to happen. Lance would stand up and make a joke and they would fly back and it would be good. Shiro’s voice were a sound in the distance. “We have to get him out of here.”  
And then Keith saw the blood soaking through the blue armor and it dawned on him. Lance wouldn’t stand up. He stretched out his hand and the he ran. Lance’s body was in his arms in a second. The weakness terrified him. “Keith, man, let me do this.” Hunk put a hand on Keith’ shoulder. “Don’t touch me.”, he cried out and hit him. Hard, in the chest, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting Lance to the black lion and then home.  
Lance coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Keith ran. He ran, his hands clutching at Lance’s waist.  
The black lion instantly responded to his desperation and they were in the air. “Hold on. Just a little longer, hold on for me. Please. Please. Don’t leave me. Don’t you leave me. I need you, you understand? Don’t you fucking….” The castle came closer and he didn’t thought about parking right. He just crashed trough the ceiling and jumped out of the cockpit. Coran came his way and asked something. Keith didn’t care. Carefully he place Lance in a healing pod. His eyes fluttered a little, his breath so hard to notice. The door shut down and so did Keith.  
Screaming and crying he broke down on the floor, clutching to himself. His body hurt, his heart ached, his mind played the image of Keith in front of Lance’s casket over and over again. The pain was immense, but not enough. All he wanted was to suffer forever, he wanted the time to stop so he wouldn’t have to live on, not a day without Lance.  
Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard them coming. “He will be ok, Keith, he will be.”  
But Keith didn’t really hear him. Tears were constantly running down his face.  
Hunk settled against the wall, Pidge softly cried and Shiro stayed near Keith until he fell asleep still sobbing.  
The next day was awful. Lance’s state wasn’t clear and Keith just felt numb. He didn’t move. He just sat in front of Lance’s pod, knees up to his chest and he looked at him. The face, so peaceful, the hair he loved so much, now burned on some edges and soaked with blood. Being happy seemed like an illusion, like a life someone else lived. The others checked on him, bringing him food without talking, a friendly pat now and then. When Hunk came to bring him dinner Keith looked at him. “I’m sorry.”, he said, “for punching you I mean.” Hunk smiled sadly. “It’s Ok buddy. I understand.” Keith nodded and turned around to look at Lance again. Eventually he fell asleep.  
After five days of nothing he couldn’t take it anymore. Pain had mixed itself with anger. How could someone hurt someone so precious, so beautiful?  
So he went to the training deck, blending everything out, just concentrating on hitting and hitting and being punched and hitting until his body hurt. That night he slept on the training deck.  
“Keith. Will you come to dinner?” Allura smiled at him. Keith had returned to the healing pod. But Allura’s eyes were filed with sadness and he couldn’t say no so he went to the kitchen.  
Dinner was silent. Pidge and Coran talked about a few thing they had to fix. Allura and Shiro talked about the next location they’d go. Hunk just ate.  
After a while Keith just couldn’t take it anymore. “I will check on Lance.”, he said. Shiro loked up and nodded.  
Keith felt like his weight had doubled, or the gravitation became stronger. His head hurt and he didn’t know what to do next, and he always knew what to do next. He left the kitchen and looked at the empty hallway. What was this all for?  
“Keith?”  
This couldn’t be. He was there. He was standing. Right in front of him. Still in his armor. “Hey, I’m back.”, he said and his voice sounded so unreal. Keith fell into his arms, making them both fell down and cried. Lance chuckled and stroked his hair while Keith was shaking, not able to say anything. “Hey Love, I’m here.”, Lance said and placed a kiss on his head. Keith looked up. “Don’t ever leave me like that again.”, he said. Lance shook his head and gave him a kiss. “Never.”


End file.
